New Love
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: This is a fem percy/Jason story. When Jason Grace touch downed in New Rome he didn't expect Persephone Jackson and what he didn't expect was for himsef to slowly fall in love her and with Gaea rising they're in for one hell of a ride. might do lemons will have swearing don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hello me again I love this couple fem Percy with Jason so the updates are going to be either short in the middle or long and i'll update whenever I can because i'm busy with school so here we go enjoy oh and the people who read my Lukercy song fics story I moved it to wattpad and my username on their is fearlesskat. so onto the story

Jason P.O.V New Rome is what Jason Grace sees finally he's home but he's been wondering all along who is this mysterious Persephone or as her friends call her Percy Jackson. Now all Leo has to is get past the annoying statue." No you shall not pass this is a Greek GREEEK warship I shall not let you pass onto Roman soil" said the annoying statue. "Well you said we can't pass onto Roman soil you never said we can't hover above so that's what we'll do"said the ever so smart Athena.

When we get off the ship he can't help but feel nice to be in his home his rightful home New Rome and he can see that they gathered a crowd and the people in power are coming to introduce themselves yay.

Percy P.O.V

When Percy Jackson woke up that morning she did not count on a warship hovering above camp Jupiter. So when Hazel woke her up yelling there's a warship she couldn't help but feel curious. So she got up got dressed as fast as she can walk out with Frank and Hazel to see her best friend Annabeth and a cute blond. So when she when to greet Annabeth she did the only thing she could think of "Hey wise girl long time no see" of course she got judo flipped for that and a full on rant, Reyna her saving grace saved her from the rant by introducing herself along with the teddy bear killer which meant she would haave to introduce herself to blondie here's how the introductions went. " Reyna daughter of Bellona Prater of New Rome, the latino elf had to say " did she just say bologna" so then went the teddy bear killer "Octavian Augur (don't know who his godly parent is sorry) now me " Persephone Jackson daughter of Neptune second Prater of New Rome" as I said that I could see blondie eyes bug out. " Now will you introduce yourselves then they got down to that. The latino elf introduced himself as Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, blondie is Jason Grace son of Jupiter, pretty Cherokee girl is Piper McLean daughter of Venus then they all shook hands but when she shook hands with Jason she felt a spark one would say she shook I will not fall in love again I will not. " So shall we take the tour Jason i'll show you around Octavian you show Leo and Piper around and Reyna you show Annabeth around" with that I couldn't help but think why am I showing around the guy I may like I am not getting my heart broken again nuh uh.

Jason P.O.V

Percy said would show me around I got a little excited finally meeting the girl camp half blood has been looking for but deep down he knew that wasn't the only reason for his excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello it's me. I don't know how to flirt, so their won't be any flirting. And time to thank the people who reviewed. Oh, and I might add in some other pairings with our fem Percy not sure yet, if so review who you want her to be paired up with. beta'd by WilliamTheGirl

**CupCakeAwesomeness: Why Thank You And He Will Get Jealous**

When I suggested the tour with the people, I didn't expect to be walking in a screaming match between Jason and Piper.

"So, Jason, how has Camp Half-Blood been?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's been fine but, everyone's been looking for you since you went missing. Even Mr. D was a little concerned." Answered Jason.

"Hmm, well Mr. D might be a little concerned because he doesn't want Zeus to extend his punishment for losing a camper." After that was peaceful silence while I showed him around Camp Jupiter. "So you ready to go to that feast Reyna told us about?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Was his answer.

When we got to the feast I noticed Piper was looking at me with a jealous stare. _Hmm, wonder what that was about. Nah, I'll think about it later. _I thought, and I continued to eat my food and have some small talk with Leo.

When we finished taking the tour and got to the place where the food was, I saw Piper staring at Percy in a jealous way. _Wonder why? _I thought. _I'll ask about it later. _So I got some food and started to eat and have some small talk with Piper, but I also noticed that she was talking with Leo and couldn't help a jealousy I felt towards him.

After the feast I pulled Piper aside and asked her why she was staring jealously at Percy. Here's how it went.

"So, Piper I'm just going to rip the band aid off why were you staring at Percy with a jealous stare" I asked big mistake there.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I like you and before this whole mess you were my boyfriend, and yes I know it was a trick of the Mist, but I'm sorry if I like you" By the end she was all but screaming, so I did the only thing I can think of. I kissed her, and I felt a tiny spark.

So here I am walking in on a screaming match between Jason and Piper. Out of nowhere he kissed her, and I knew it shouldn't matter to me, but when he kissed her I couldn't help but feel my heart break a little and now I'm holding back tears. So I cleared my throat and said.

"Jason, Reyna wants to talk to you." and with that I ran back to my apartment, without turning back to face them, When I got there, I cried. When I slammed the door I saw Wise Girl there with a shocked expression on her face. She asked me what's wrong, but I just kept on crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason P.O.V.- When Percy said that Reyna wanted to talk to me, all I could think of is I might be screwed depending on the subject, so when I saw Reyna asked what she wanted to talk to me about I was kind of surprised when she slapped me.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked holding my cheek .

"That was for making Percy cry; don't interrupt me when she came here we became fast friends and when I saw her cry I knew it was your fault that's why." Reyna answered.

"But why would she cry? I didn't do anything wrong" I said. Big mistake. That earned me another slap on the same cheek.

"You know sometimes I can't help but agree with the hunters of Diana, boys can and will break your heart, so don't be so surprised if she joins the hunters. I don't know how but you hurt and you hurt her bad now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to comfort" Reyna said, then she walked away leaving me very confused.

Percy P.O.V.- When I finished crying and I told Annabeth what happened, she looked pissed. Just when I was about to say something there was a knock on my door. I wasn't surprised when I saw Reyna.

"Hey, Rey, what's up?" I asked, with fake cheeriness in my voice.

"Well I saw you running and crying from where Jason was. We had a little talk now he is sporting two slap marks on his face." she replied.

"Umm, thanks, Reyna, for slapping him he deserved that, but I don't know if I could take another heartbreak by a boy again I've gotten my heart broken two times before. I just can't handle the pain anymore." I said, my voice threatening to break.

"Who broke your heart first, Percy? You can tell us, we won't tell unless you give us permission to." Reyna asked in a kind tone"

'My first heart break was Luke Castellan, he tried to kill me on the last day of my first summer at Camp Half- Blood. Then he tried to kill me again, but this time in Kronos' voice and I just couldn't take it. My heart broke, and now that I experienced all of that again, so what I'm saying is I might join The Hunters of Artemis"

So it's me again she might join the hunters I will take your opinions into consideration so bye until the next chappy


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it's me again!

CupCakeAwesomeness: thanks for your review but she will not join the hunters but I will start a continuation story of chapter three where she joins the hunters and her new love interest my be Apollo not sure.

PercyJacksonPoseidon: I'm glad that you like this story and here's the update.

Percy P.O.V.-

As soon as I said that I might join the Hunt, I got shocked looks from both of my friends. Reyna was the first one to speak.

"Do you really want to join the hunters of Diana? I mean you have to swear off the company of men, and what if she kissed him first or he kissed her to shut her up?" Reyna said. The latter could be true.

"Ok, fine. I won't join them, but if he breaks my heart I'm going to the hunt." I said.

"Ok, now that's done let's go see if you have the nerve to ask him out." Said the oh so smart wise girl.

"B- but what if I don't want to ask him out?!" I stuttered out.

"You wouldn't be thinking about joining The Hunters if you didn't like him would you?" Annabeth said. I opened my mouth to respond, but she kept talking.

"No, you wouldn't, so you are asking him out." I just hung my head in defeat. With that we walked out of my place and started to look for Jason.

Jason P.O.V.-

As soon as Reyna finished slapping me, which, might I add hurt like hell, I started the walk around Camp Jupiter. As soon as I started to walking towards a café, but as soon as I was about to reach it, I saw Persephone, Reyna, and Annabeth walking towards me with determined looks on their faces. When they saw me I started to run of course, till I got tackled by the daughter of Neptune/Poseidon.

"When she finally got off me I asked "What do you want?" Which came out a little harsher than I meant. I thought I saw a look of hurt pass through her sea green eyes, her reply was something I did not expect.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Percy said, which shocked me so much I was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason P.O.V.-

As soon as Reyna finished slapping me, which, might I add hurt like hell, I started the walk around Camp Jupiter. I started to walk towards a café, but as soon as I was about to reach it, I saw Persephone, Reyna, and Annabeth walking towards me with determined looks on their faces. When they saw me I started to run (of course), till I got tackled by the daughter of Neptune/Poseidon.

"When she finally got off me I asked "What do you want?" Which came out a little harsher than I meant. I thought I saw a look of hurt pass through her sea green eyes, her reply was something I did not expect.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Percy said, which shocked me into silence.

And on to the update there will be some drama in this chapter

Percy P.O.V.-

As soon as I asked him out I could tell he was shocked. _Hmm, maybe he was expecting me to slap him and tell him I'm joining the hunters of Artemis. Nah I'll think about that later. _So as soon as I was about to slap him and go back to my friends, he said something that shocked me. He said

"Sure I'll go out with you. When and where?" So me being me, I had to say something that would ruin the moment

"What about Piper aren't you two dating?" I think I heard Annabeth and Reyna face palm.

"Piper and I aren't dating. I kind of like her. I'm not sure" was his answer. When I was about to reply I heard a gasp and looked up to see a heart broken Piper.

"Really, Jason, we aren't dating? You kind of like me but you agree to go on a date with someone else? I can't believe you!" At that I looked at Jason then to Piper then ran back to my friends with a look of sadness in my eyes. With that we started to go back to my apartment with a confused son of Jupiter behind us.

Jason P.O.V.-

Ok I'm confused. How did I go from going on a date later with Percy, to being lectured by Piper, to Percy walking away looking like she just saw a puppy die? So now that they're gone and I think the date's off I started to walked to the café again. But when I was inside I saw someone I never thought I would see again.


	6. Chapter 6

previously on New Love-

Percy P.O.V.-

As soon as I asked him out I could tell he was shocked.

_Hmm, maybe he was expecting me to slap him and tell him I'm joining the Hunters of Artemis. Nah I'll think about that later._

So as soon as was about to slap him and go back to my friends he said something that shocked me.

"Sure I'll go out with you. When and where?" So me being me, I had to say something that would ruin the moment.

"What about Piper aren't you two dating?" I think I heard Annabeth and Reyna face palm.

" Piper and I aren't dating I kind of like her I'm not sure" was his answer. When I was about to reply I heard a gasp and looked up to see a heart broken Piper.

"Really Jason we aren't dating, you kind of like me, but you agree to go on a date with someone else I can't believe you!" At that I looked at Jason then to Piper then ran back to my friends with a look of sadness in my eyes with that we started to go back to my apartment with a confused son of Zeus behind us.

Jason P.O.V.-

Ok I'm confused how did I go from going on a date later with Percy to having both her and Piper crying and walking away from me? So now that they're gone and I think the date's off I started to walked to the café, but when I was inside I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

onto the announcements

oh and I changed the cover photo that's what I picture her to look like except with raven black hair color.

here's the update and if any of you guys besides CupCakeAwesomeness wanted her to join the hunters I have a story called Hunters of Artemis where she does.

Jason P.O.V.-

There sat my sister Thalia Grace you see right when we got back here I started to get my memory back.

"Hey, Thalia, are you by anychancemysister" I said in a rush. Her answer was to look at me in astonishment then tackle me in a hug.

Percy P.O.V.-

After Jason said that he kind of likes Piper but would still go on a date with me, I heard a gasp and saw Piper, so here comes the familiar feeling of heart break and disappointment. So with our backs turned on Jason, I walked over to Piper and pulled her into a hug that's when she broke down crying until there were no tears to shed left.

"You ok, Piper?" I ask as kindly as I could given the situation.

"Yeah I'm just disappointed in him, I mean I like him and Leo." Piper said.

"That's good you're moving on from him. It takes time, I know, but someday you'll fully move on from him." I offered my helpful advice.

"Thanks and I can see you like him. Go after him." And with that we both ran off me to Jason, her to Leo. And even though I was excited to see Jason, I was even more excited to see Thalia Grace. My third best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

previously on New Love

Percy P.O.V.-

After Jason said that he kind of likes Piper but would still go on a date with me, I heard a gasp and saw Piper, so here comes the familiar feeling of heart break and disappointment. So with our backs turned on Jason, I walked over to Piper and pulled her into a hug that's when she broke down crying until there were no tears to shed left.

"You ok, Piper?" I ask as kindly as I could given the situation.

"Yeah I'm just disappointed in him, I mean I like him and Leo." Piper said.

"That's good you're moving on from him. It takes time, I know, but someday you'll fully move on from him." I offered my helpful advice.

"Thanks and I can see you like him. Go after him." And with that we both ran off me to Jason, her to Leo. And even though I was excited to see Jason, I was even more excited to see Thalia Grace. My third best friend.

onto the announcements

PercyJacksonPoseidon: thank you and here's the update, and I have a beta

onto the update

Percy p.o.v

As soon as I walked into Jason's place to ask him out again I walked in on a screaming match between Jason and thalia gods I need to stop walking in on these things I thought.

Couple hours earlier

Couple hours earlier

I'm walking around New Rome right now with my two friends when suddenly I ran into a squealing Piper." So what did he say" I couldn't help but ask." He said yes were going on a date tomorrow" Piper replied cue squealing and me walking away. So with that done I decided to continue walking around New Rome until something caught my eye a head of black hair in a huntresses outfit going to Jason's apartment so I decided to investigate as I was nearing I heard loud voices inside but didn't think of it was I was at the door walked in on another screaming match between Jason gods I need to figure out why I keep walking in on screaming matches I thought.

Jason p.o.v

As soon as I saw my sister I tackled her into a hug which wasn't the best decision next thing I know I'm on the floor with an angry Thalia in my face but when she saw it was my she helped me up and brought me into a bear hug mumbling about haven't seeing me in so long so we decided to go back to my apartment to catch up." So Jason any girl in your life" was the first thing she said." Well there Is this girl called Persephone then their was Piper, Piper is dating Leo now and me and Persephone well I don't know what to do." Well tell me what happened and I can try to help" was Thalia's reply. So I ended up telling her everything with the screaming match between me and Piper then kissing her then Percy walking in on us and with her asking me out on a date and my reply and then what Piper said big mistake for telling her what Piper said next thing I know i'm in a screaming match again but this time with my sister.

-Be the good little line break you always had to be don't let them know-

Thalia's p.o.v

I am pissed at Jason for breaking a girl's heart and maybe even Percy's she doesn't deserve that she's been through enough in life.

And end of the update oh and first three people that get the line break get a sneak peek on the next update till next next time


	8. AN

Ok so i got grounded from my tablet until further notice so i won't be updating for a while so sorry


	9. hated but much needed author note

Sorry haven't updated for a while but I won't be able to till my mom gives me back my tablet and I quote "till further notice"


	10. Important

Now I am sorry but this isn't an update but I'm working on that.

What I would like to address is the comments that I've been getting lately. Now I understand what constructive criticism is and what it entails but the line between constructive criticism and bullying is very different. Now most of you guys don't know this but i suffer from panic attacks. And when i read some of the comments they triggered a panic attack so I would very much appreciate it if you guys that use the option to comment as a guest stop telling me to kill myself, jump off a bridge and swearing at me. If this continues and I get more panic attacks then I truly am sorry but i possibly wouldn't be able to continue writing because of thinking about what comments Ihi would get next. So I'll be posting a new chapter for this story before the week is over just to let you guys know.


End file.
